The Bite That Ruined All
by LoonyLovegood22
Summary: Remus Lupin begins his seventh and final year at Hogwarts only to feel extremely different about a girl he's known since first year. What happens when she's kidnapped by Voldemort?
1. The Bite that Ruined All

"Wow! Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! It's only been a few months but it seemed like an eternity." thought Rose, a student entering her seventh and final year at the magnificent school.  
  
"Rose stop daydreaming and get to the carriages before it starts to rain cats and dogs!" yelled her sister Lily who was already awaiting at a group of horseless carriages.  
  
"Coming oh wise and powerful Head Girl!" Rose called sarcastically back to her sister as she quickly ran to the carriages.  
  
When Rose finally reached the carriages her sister was already talking animatedly to her four best friends James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Sandy Sprout. When Rose scrambled in they all smiled and went back to their talk about quidditch. All except one.  
  
Remus stared at Rose as she brushed her long brown hair out of her face and opened The Witch And The Warlock by Gaderlock Signer. "Wow, she looks a lot different this year. It's like she's a different person" he quietly though to himself.  
  
"So Moony, how did your summer go?" James asked Remus.  
  
Startled Remus hastily replied, "What? Oh sorry James. My summer was good, nothing really exciting."  
  
Suddenly all chatter stopped as the carriage stopped out side of the Entrance Hall. In front of everyone loomed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The grand castle with spacious grounds, huge towers, confusing corridors, and some of the best witches and wizards of the ages were in front of them. It's what they all considered to be their one true home.  
  
"Prongs, Padfoot, Moony! I've been looking all over for you." cried a short little wizard who came stumbling over his robes as he ran to greet his friends.  
  
"Hello Wormtail, good summer?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, I had a really great time. My parents even took me to go and see a quidditch game."  
  
"Rose! Rose is that really you!" cried Molly Landerson, a short red head girl who was Rose's best friend.  
  
"Oh Molly, how was your summer? Did you and Arthur have a good time in France?" she asked raising her eyebrows knowingly.  
  
"Oh yeah, it was a blast." She replied and both of them started giggling uncontrollably.  
  
"Girls," said Remus rolling his eyes noticeably.  
  
"Everyone quickly get inside it's starting to rain and hard. Now get!" shouted Professor McGonagall the transfiguration teacher.  
  
The group quickly hurried inside where they took their normal spots at the Gryffindor Table. The tattered Sorting Hat was soon brought out and put on its normal stool and began to sing its song. When it finished everyone clapped as and the sorting began.  
  
"Slytherin!" yelled the hat, as a small pug faced boy ran over to the Slytherin table amid their yells and cheers.  
  
"There sure are a lot of Slytherins this year." commented Sirius, glaring as Severus Snape went to shake the boy's hand.  
  
"Well, Padfoot what did you expect with this Voldemort guy rising to power?" asked James.  
  
"Ah Prongs, could you please say You-Know-Who?" whined Peter pitifully.  
  
"No Wormtail! I've told you that I will not sink that low."  
  
"Ah. guys I've . er got to go do something. I'll er. see you later." said Remus hesitantly.  
  
"Okay, catch you later Moony." they all said.  
  
Remus quickly hurried out of the Great Hall to the Whomping Willow where he pressed the knot on the tree and slipped inside just as the full moon began to rise.  
  
A screamed pierced the village of Hogsmeade as a werewolf was born. Remus thrashing wildly was biting and scratching himself uncontrollably. The pain was almost unbearable. The people of Hogsmeade thought the Shrieking Shack was alive.  
  
**--------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
Several hours later a stag, a rat, and a large dog appeared in the room to find Remus withering on the floor.  
  
" Moony are you all right!" exclaimed the stag.  
  
"Prongs? Yeah, I'm fine I just need some fresh air, that's all." he replied wearily.  
  
" Okay, Padfoot you on the left and me on the right. Wormtail you lead the way for us, of course." And with that the four creatures left the Whomping Willow quietly and headed off into the dark and forlorn Forbidden Forest. The night was young and there was a lot that they friends could accomplish with that much time.  
  
**--------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
The next morning James, Sirius, Peter and Remus all entered the Great Hall fully awake and joking non-stop, not even mentioning what went on the night before. Soon after, Rose, Molly, Lily, and Sandy all entered discussing the latest scandal in Witch Weekly. While they were all talking and laughing, Professor McGonagall walked by handing each of them their new class schedules.  
  
"Look we have Charms, Care for Magical Creatures, and. oh Potions with the Slytherins." announced Rose, rather unhappily.  
  
"Excellent!!!" exclaimed James and Sirius, "We can finally test our new hex on him." James explained glaring as Severus Snape walked by. "Why are you so mean to him Potter? Can't you just leave him alone for one second?" shouted Lily.  
  
"Of course I could Evans, but only if you go out with me," James replied.  
  
"Fine, whatever it takes to deflate that huge head of yours." Angrily she got up and left the Great Hall.  
  
"Way to go Prongs! You finally got through to her!" cried Sirius giving James a high- five.  
  
"You're so mean Sirius, can't you see that my sister is upset?" demanded Rose. When they didn't reply she too, got up and left rather moodily to go find her sister.  
  
Remus quickly got up and went after Rose, "Rose they were just kidding, they didn't really mean what they said."  
  
"Well, their version of kidding is very cruel indeed. They've been after my sister ever since they met her! Why is it always her? Why can't it be me? She gets all the attention at home, too. I mean she's only 3 minutes older than me! She's just too perfect! Now I know how Petunia feels!" hysterically she broke down crying into Remus' arms.  
  
"It's okay Rose, I'm paying attention to you, and you'll always be special to me," he replied comfortingly.  
  
Rose looked at him with her deep sea green eyes and slowly whispered, "Really?"  
  
"Always and forever," he whispered back. "Listen there's a Hogsmeade trip in two weeks, why don't you come with me?"  
  
"Wouldn't you rather go with James and Sirius than you would me?" she sobbed.  
  
"Those two could never ever top you."  
  
"Thanks a lot, and yes I would love to go with you." With that the two of them walked hand in hand to Charms hardly being able to hold in their excitement.  
  
**--------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
"Lucius!" yelled a cold, murderous voice.  
  
"Yes my Lord?" replied a scared, timid one.  
  
"Lucius it has come to my attention that there is a certain werewolf that is attending Hogwarts. Apparently, this werewolf is very, very close to Dumbledore. Find out all you can about him to see how we may get him to come to our side. Go to the extreme means to do it."  
  
"Why yes my Lord, I will get my informant Snape right on it, Sir." Lucius quickly bowed and hurried off to do his masters bidding.  
  
Voldemort smiled wickedly, his arch foe would finally be destroyed and he would rule the world.  
  
**--------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
"So Potter, has your little wolf friend abandoned you or has he given up trying to get near you because your head's so big?" sneered Snape.  
  
"Don't call him that, Snivellus! He's just helping out a friend that's all." shouted James.  
  
"Oh, I guess that's why he's spending every minute with her and they're going to Hogsmeade together, tomorrow?"  
  
"You're lying Snivelly! They're not gong to Hogsmeade together! One more word and I'll hex you."  
  
"Who's not going to Hogsmeade together James?" asked a voice from behind.  
  
James quickly spun around and there standing right in front of him was Remus and Rose. "Er. no one," he quickly muttered.  
  
"See ya Potter! Have fun by yourself!" Snape called as he walked away.  
  
"So. how was Arithmancy?" asked Sirius.  
  
Rose replied hastily, "It was good, but we have a lot of homework so we'll catch up with you at dinner."  
  
"Um. okay"  
  
As they walked away Sirius whispered to James, "Maybe Snivelly was right. They sure are spending more and more time together."  
  
"Let's ask him tonight," James replied.  
  
**--------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
"Goodnight Remus, I'm going to bed," yawned Rose.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you in the morning. How about, we meet down in the Great Hall."  
  
"Sure," she said as she walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Remus didn't look back at his homework until she was totally lost from view.  
  
"So Remus," asked James with Sirius next to him, "still up for Hogsmeade tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh, sorry guys. I'm kind of going with Rose tomorrow. You know like on a date."  
  
"Okay have a good time," replied Sirius rather gloomily.  
  
**--------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
When Remus met Rose the next morning they were both extremely nervous and excited. When they entered Hogsmeade they both looked around wondering where to go next.  
  
"Ah. Rose where would you like to go first?" Remus asked rather hesitantly.  
  
"Um. how about we go to Zonko's and then to Honeydukes."  
  
"Sure" replied Remus; glad she didn't want to go to the Shrieking Shack.  
  
When they entered Zonko's all the toys being experimented with around the store soon enveloped them. All around they could see students stocking up on stink pellets and dung bombs to use on Apollyon Pringle, the caretaker. Both of them bought presents for their friend's birthdays and left trying not to run into anyone.  
  
"Wow, it sure was crowded in there," commented Rose as a group of excited third years came running out nearly trampling them.  
  
"Yeah, but maybe it'll be better in Honeydukes."  
  
Unfortunately for them, Honeydukes was even worse. It was getting so crowded that the storeowner was magically enlarging it. When they entered they were pushed back to the special taste area.  
  
"Oh, look!" exclaimed a third year Hufflepuff, "Blood Pellets. They must be for werewolves!"  
  
Remus suddenly started glancing around nervously looking for a way out of the store. "Hey Rose, why don't we go somewhere for a nice picnic." He stammered.  
  
"Oh, that sounds great Remus!"  
  
The two of them walked toward the mountainside where they could have their picnic without being disturbed, or so they thought.  
  
**--------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
Severus Snape's assignment was to figure out what mattered most to Remus and over the last two weeks he had gotten a pretty good idea. Following Remus around he had noticed that Remus was almost never out of company of Rose Evans. Now he needed to confirm it.  
  
**--------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
"Ouch James you stepped on my toe!" yelped Peter nearly throwing off the invisibility cloak.  
  
"Shut up Wormtail, we don't want them to know that we're following them!" said Sirius.  
  
The three friends were silently tracking Remus and Rose through the thick forest as they headed to their picnic.  
  
"I don't understand what he sees in her," said James, "She's not half as good looking as Lily."  
  
"Yeah why would he ditch us for some stupid girl? I mean he never even paid attention to her until this year." commented Peter.  
  
"I don't know mates, but that's what were here to find out." whispered Sirius.  
  
Silently they slipped behind a tree watching Remus and Rose intently.  
  
**--------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
"Wow Remus, this is wonderful! It's like you summoned the entire Hogwarts feast." exclaimed Rose.  
  
"Well my little flower, who said I didn't?" replied Remus slyly.  
  
"Well it's perfect in my opinion."  
  
"And that's all that matters to me."  
  
The two sat for a while talking and laughing together. Suddenly both of them looked at each other and a weird emotion came over them.  
  
"Rose, I love you and I will always protect you."  
  
"Yeah, I know-" she was stopped by a warm, long kiss. "Wow, that was unexpected. I thought that you always liked Lily," she said.  
  
"Lily's nice and all but you're the one that matters most to me." He said drawing her again into a long kiss. Snape silently slipped away from the scene. He had an owl to send.  
  
**--------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
James, Sirius, and Peter watched in horror as Remus kissed Rose. They had never seen Remus show an interest before in anything except studies.  
  
"Wow, I guess he really does like her," commented James.  
  
"Of all of us I never thought Remus would get the girl first." said Sirius with a hint of jealousy. "I mean I've got girls hanging over me but I could never go out with any of them."  
  
"I wish Lily loved me like that," said James enviously.  
  
"Ah guys maybe we should you know, leave now," said Peter hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah I guess," said Sirius, "But remember don't say a word about this to anyone. Not even Lily, James."  
  
"But it's her sister she has the right to know." James pleaded.  
  
"If Rose wants her to know she'll tell her"  
  
"Fine" said James gloomily. "There go my extra points."  
  
The three quickly hurried away trying hard not to disturb Remus and Rose.  
  
**--------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
When the two returned they acted as though nothing happened, but soon could be found in empty classrooms together. One night, Remus had a special surprise to show Rose.  
  
"Okay Rose, here we are," said Remus as he slowly opened a door to a room filled with pillows and a box of Honeydukes chocolates. "Happy Birthday!" and with that he handed her a silver necklace with a crystal rose on it.  
  
"Oh Remus! It's beautiful! For a while I thought you had forgotten."  
  
"But Rose you know I could never forget you," giving her a kiss.  
  
"I know that now," she said kissing him back.  
  
The two spent the rest of the night talking and laughing until they fell asleep by the crackling fire.  
  
**--------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
"Oh Remus I just can't wait until the Halloween Feast tonight, can you?" asked Rose excitedly.  
  
"Ah.Yeah!" replied Remus, but inside he was thinking, "Oh no tonight's another full moon!"  
  
"Well I'll see you later, I've got to go to Divination." called Rose as she hurried up the stairs to the North Tower and Remus went down the stairs to Care For Magical Creatures.  
  
As he was about halfway across the lawn, a voice stopped him cold. "So Lupin, hope you have fun tonight. I'm sure your mudblood girlfriend loves midnight strolls when a full moon is out." Sneered Snape menacingly.  
  
"Shut-up Snape, and don't call Rose that or talk about that ever again." Remus angrily replied, lunging towards Snape.  
  
"Moony no, don't attack!" yelled James as he came up behind holding Remus back.  
  
"Oh well, I could have enjoyed some entertainment. Remus enjoy yourself tonight." Snape spat angrily.  
  
"Get out of here Snivelly before I hex you!" yelled Sirius.  
  
"Oh don't worry Black I'm going," sneered Snape as he walked away.  
  
"Hey don't worry about him Moony, he can't do anything to hurt Rose." James stated.  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's just that he makes me so mad sometimes."  
  
"Hey guys we'd better get to Care for Magical Creatures before Professor Kettleburn gives us a detention." Sirius stated.  
  
And so they headed off to Care for Magical Creatures with the nagging feeling that something bad was about to happen.  
  
**--------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
When James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter returned to the Entrance Hall, they found a group of students gathered around a message on the wall. They heard scrams and gasps as people read the note.  
  
"What does it say? I can't see," whined Peter pitifully.  
  
"It says," said James, "The flower is taken, gone to the Forbidden Wood, for tonight is the night of the dark, full moon. The wolves howl and you wonder why for that is where she'll forever lie."  
  
"Oh, my God!" screamed a distressed voice, "They've taken Rose!"  
  
"What!" screamed Remus as he rushed to get towards the voice. There on the ground sobbing uncontrollably was Molly.  
  
"Molly what do you mean? How do you know this?" exclaimed Remus.  
  
"She wasn't in Divination today."she sobbed.  
  
"What?" questioned Remus, "But I saw her head off towards the North tower."  
  
"Moony come here." yelled James, "I think I might have realized something."  
  
When Remus got to where James and Sirius were they quickly lead him to an empty classroom and shut the door with a sound proof spell.  
  
"Moony, they're trying to trap you and they're trying to get to you by your love for Rose. They've taken her to the Forbidden Forest where all the werewolves are, and they know you're the only one who can rescue her." James explained.  
  
"Who?" asked Remus.  
  
"Why Voldemort's supporters of course!" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"Why me though?" asked Remus.  
  
"Because they think that you can get them close to Dumbledore!" replied James.  
  
"But I have to save Rose even if they do want me to betray Dumbledore. They're going to kill Rose soon if I don't hurry." Yelled Remus.  
  
"And they'll kill you if you refuse!" announced James.  
  
Suddenly the realization of what was happening dawned on Remus. It was either his life or Rose's life. At last he spoke quietly, "I have to go and talk to Dumbledore."  
  
**--------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
When Remus got to Dumbledore's office he barley reached the stone gargoyle when it opened and Dumbledore came hurrying out.  
  
Remus called after him, "Professor Dumbledore! I need to talk to you!"  
  
"Go ahead and wait in my office. I hope that I won't be to long." Dumbledore yelled back.  
  
So Remus stepped onto the spiral staircase and went up to the Headmaster's office.  
  
Remus had only been in Dumbledore's office twice before and both had not been very pleasant experiences in his life. The first time was when had first arrived at Hogwarts as a scared first year wondering how he was going to survive the year with his little wolf problem. There, Dumbledore explained the procedures he would take each full moon in order to ensure the safety of the other students.  
  
The second time had been a far less enjoyable incident. Last year Sirius had decided to play a little trick on Snape when Snape asked where Remus had been going every night of the full moon. So Sirius never missing the opportunity to get back at Snape told him to press the knot on the Whomping Willow that night and go inside. Well of course, Snape entered and ended up seeing him transform, but lucky for Snape James saved him. Dumbledore told Remus what had happened and how he told everyone to keep quiet about it.  
  
Remus suddenly came back to the present, and began to look around the room. When he saw a large bird he jumped in the air not noticing that another creature had been there. Fawkes the phoenix was sitting on a large stool that Remus recognized to be the one that the Sorting Hat normally sat on. He began gazing around the room looking everywhere for the Hat when he spotted it on a shelf.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Lupin. You seem to be very confused perhaps I could help," said the hat.  
  
"Well you see there is this girl that I really, really like you see, and she's been taken by Voldemort. Well Voldemort's made it that I'm the only one that can rescue her. The only problem is that when I get to Rose Voldemort will try to get me on his side and I'll refuse so he'll kill me. But if I don't go then he'll kill Rose and I can't live without her." He rambled.  
  
During the story Fawkes had flown over and began to rest it's head on Remus' shoulder. The Sorting Hat then spoke, "Ah yes, I see. Well the only advice that I may give you is to follow you heart. Yep that's about it."  
  
"But the love of my life is in mortal peril and all that you can say is follow your heart! Well my heart's torn in two thank you very much. How am I supposed to decide!" he raged. He was about to stand up when he remembered that Fawkes was still resting on his knee. Looking into the bird's deep crimson eyes he figured out what he must do. "I have to save Rose!" he yelled running out of the office.  
  
"Jolly good show! You show him lad teach that Voldemort fellow not to mess around with true love!" cried the Hat as it watched Remus go.  
  
**--------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
"Hey Moony, wait up!"  
  
"Yeah we want to help you!"  
  
James and Sirius came running after Remus just as he reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Thanks mates, but I have to do this alone. I couldn't live with myself if one of you got bit." replied Remus.  
  
"Oh come off it Moony! We've all been in there loads of times and haven't gotten bit. Plus, you may not live," exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"Okay, but as soon as I begin to transform I need you to quickly turn into a dog and a stag."  
  
"Sure thing, but don't ditch us, because we're Rose's friend, too you know." replied James.  
  
So the three friends went off into the forest, wands at the ready, and having no idea of the dangers they were about to face.  
  
**--------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
It was official! They were lost! They had been wandering around the desolate woods aimlessly for hours and still had no idea where the werewolves were, and night was coming on fast.  
  
"Aaarrgghhh!" screamed Remus.  
  
"Uh-oh he's changing into a werewolf! Quick Sirius." yelled James.  
  
They watched in horror as Remus fell to the floor withering in pain. Before their very eyes they saw their best friend become a blood-thirsty werewolf. Violently thrashing Remus started scratching and growling.  
  
"Help him up, he's in pain!" yelled Sirius as he and James got Remus on his feet.  
  
Suddenly, Remus' look changed and he started running into the forest yelling, "They're close!"  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other then took off after him sprinting, hoping that he hadn't gotten too far.  
  
**--------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
When they finally caught up with Remus they found him on the edge of a clearing, eyes red and breathing heavily. Quietly he whispered to them, "You guys go back to Hogwarts. This is between just me and Voldemort. Don't argue! Just go before you're hurt."  
  
They left silently knowing not to disturb their friend.  
  
**--------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
When Rose finally awoke from unconsciousness, the pain throughout her body was unbearable. "Where am I?" she muttered to herself.  
  
"So you're finally awake, are you?" asked a cold, murderous voice.  
  
"That's good because your little friend seems to have arrived and now the fun begins."  
  
Outside screams and yells could be heard as Voldemort's heartless laugh filled the cave.  
  
**--------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
Remus was going wild, mercilessly attacking a pack of ravaging werewolves. The only problem this plan was that he was hopelessly outnumbered. Every time that he shook one off another came at him with renewed energy.  
  
"Just leave me alone! I have to save Rose!" he yelled, but all they did was go after him even harder.  
  
Finally, he had driven off all of them except one. A huge black wolf was glaring down at him. The wolf's ragged breath was obvious in the chilly winter air, and tension hung as the two predators circled each other. Then, they struck.  
  
Rolling, circling, scratching, and biting the two fought fiercely trying to take down the other one. Fur was flying in all directions and blood stained the grass. The battle raged on and no one could tell who was going to win, until Remus flung the opposing wolf against a boulder where it was knocked unconscious for life. All that could be heard then was the howling if the wind and Remus' weary breath as he silently whispered to the night, "I'm coming Rose, and I'll save you if it's the last thing I ever do."  
  
**--------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
Water dripped, crystals glimmered, and the wind howled as Remus entered the dark and desolate cave. "Where's Rose, Voldemort?" he yelled.  
  
"Well Moony, nice of you to join us we've been having tons of fun!" Out of the shadows the form of a man emerged laughing maliciously.  
  
"Where's Rose Voldemort!"  
  
"From afar, a small voice called out, "Remus help me please."  
  
Remus took off at a sprint yelling, "I'm coming Rose!" He turned down billions of twisted passageways totally lost until he turned to a cavern on his left. There he found Rose huddled in a ball, hands tied up, soaking wet, and sobbing in a corner.  
  
"Rose!"  
  
She looked up from her crying and gasped. "Remus. is that you?" she stammered. Remus slowly nodded his head sadly. "But. you're a werewolf!" she said.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, Rose. I was just afraid that you wouldn't love me any more." He apologized as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Oh Remus I'll always love you." she whispered.  
  
As she leaned closer to him he suddenly had an over whelming urge. He needed to bite something and fast. "No not Rose!" he told himself. "I will not bite her, I will not!" and the temptation died away.  
  
"So Remus, I see that you're not hungry." called Voldemort's voice as he emerged into the room. "Awww, isn't this cute, the werewolf and the mudblood, the world's cutest couple."  
  
"Leave us alone you creep!" cried Rose.  
  
"Touchy, touchy. I think that someone needs a time-out." With the flick of his wand Voldemort sent each of them to opposite corners of the cave.  
  
"Now Remus, I have a proposition to make for you. You see, I have a little problem. I want to rule the world, but there is one person standing in my way. Dumbledore! If I could only get rid of that Dumbledore then I could rule the world!"  
  
"Now, how to get to Dumbledore? That is where you come in Remus. Just slip a little poison in his drink and I will give you the cure to be a regular human and unlimited power. If not, say goodbye to your little friend over there.  
  
"Remus don't do it! I'm not worth it and I'm not afraid to die! Just don't turn to evil Remus!" exclaimed Rose.  
  
"But Rose I can't live without you!" he yelled back.  
  
"Remus I will always be with you, no matter what happens. Just look for me in your heart."  
  
He sat there in silence contemplating what he was going to do. On one hand, he could take Voldemort's offer and live the rest of his life forever with Rose as a murderer. Also, he could refuse and watch Rose die. A voice came into his head echoing over and over, "I'll be with you." He knew what he needed to do.  
  
"I'm sorry Rose, but I can't kill Dumbledore. Rose, just know that I'll always love you."  
  
"I love you too, Remus!" she yelled.  
  
"If that's your choice," laughed Voldemort, "Crucio!" A flash of red and Rose lay withering on the floor in pain.  
  
"Please, don't hurt her!" yelled Remus.  
  
"Oh-no, that would be way to easy for you," sneered Voldemort nastily.  
  
Remus lunged for him, but all he did was hit an invisible barrier.  
  
"Please, no," he begged.  
  
It was too late though, Rose slumped to the floor uttering her last three words, "I love you."  
  
"NO, ROSE!!!!"  
  
Voldemort's cold heartless laugh filled the cave.  
  
"You! You! You killed her! You killed Rose, I'll kill you!" screamed Remus as he savagely attacked Voldemort with tooth and claw. Voldemort cursed and sent hexes flying at Remus that had no affect. Suddenly Remus was holding air as Voldemort disapparated into the night.  
  
Quietly Remus went over to Rose and cradled her head in his arms. Sobbing, he held her all through the night. Speaking to her, he made his one vow, "No matter what Rose, I will avenge you. Voldemort will pay." As daylight broke Remus passed out from the pain, with tears streaming down his face and Rose in his arms.  
  
**--------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
Remus awoke mid afternoon the next day tired and starving. He knew that he had to get back to Hogwarts though before nightfall because that would be when the werewolves came back.  
  
He picked up Rose's limp form and slowly began the long walk back. Crying the entire way he wondered what he could have done that might have saved her. Why didn't he take Voldemort's offer? Why didn't he offer his life instead? Why Rose?  
  
Eventually, he found the path that lead to Hogwarts and started walking. Eyes could be seen in the bushes and Remus knew they were watching him, but he didn't care. All that was important was getting back to the castle with Rose.  
  
**--------------------------------------------------------------** Everyone was having a great time enjoying and laughing.  
  
BANG!!!  
  
The door to the Great Hall opened and there stood Remus, sobbing uncontrollably with the lifeless figure of Rose draped across his arms. With a sudden outbreak he fell to the floor shaking non stop. Then, it all when dark to him.  
  
**--------------------------------------------------------------** "Remus. Remus," came the soft voice of Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Remus awoke to find himself surrounded by cards, and the twinkling eyes of Dumbledore.  
  
"What? Where am I?" asked Remus. Then everything came back to him, the message, the forest, the werewolves, Voldmeort, and.Rose. Quietly he said, "Rose is dead. There's no point in living anymore. Life means nothing."  
  
"Now Mr. Lupin, don't say that, you have your entire life ahead of you. You have to move on from this trauma." Dumbledore informed him.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore you don't understand. Rose is gone and it's all my fault! If I had not been bitten," he rolled up his sleeve to reveal a long scar, "this never would have happened and Rose would still be alive. It's my fault she's dead! Mine!" and once more Remus broke down bawling hysterically.  
  
"Mr. Lupin the death of Rose Evans was not your fault. The Dark Lord hates muggle-borns and would have gotten to her eventually. It has nothing to do what-so-ever with you being a werewolf."  
  
"Now, if you could tell me what all that happened that night I would be very pleased. I know it will be hard, but you have shown incredible courage. Please start from the beginning."  
  
So, Remus told the entire story, only leaving out the part about James and Sirius. He told of his confusion in the forest, the battle with the werewolves, and finally Voldemort's offer and Rose's death. By the end he was so emotionally drained that he nearly collapsed.  
  
"Thank you Remus. You have shown me incredible courage, more than most have ever heard of. Take some of this sleeping potion and get some rest."  
  
**--------------------------------------------------------------** When Remus got up he found Lily sitting on his beside. When he looked at her, her eyes were red and puffy, and she looked as though she had been crying for days. When she saw that he was awake she asked him if he would tell her about that night. Together the two of them shared all of their greatest memories with Rose, and spent hours crying and laughing together.  
  
Finally she said to him quietly, "Remus, I thought that you ought to know that the funeral is going to be in two days. My mum and dad would be very grateful if you came."  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I loved Rose."  
  
"Thanks." she replied.  
  
**--------------------------------------------------------------** The day of the funeral was the worst day of Remus' life. Lily, James, Sirius, Molly, Poppy, and Peter were all there looking grim and depressed. During the service Remus was asked to say a few things about her death, but had to stop in the middle, because he started crying hysterically.  
  
Finally, when it came time to say good-bye he stood by the casket for 45 minutes stroking her hair and talking to her. James finally came and told him that it was time, so Remus said his final words to her.  
  
"I'm sorry Rose that it had to end this way. I would much rather me be where you are right now. Rose, I will never forget you, and I will always love you. Voldemort will pay what he did to you, I'll make sure of it."  
  
And so, with tears silently rolling down his face, Remus Lupin left never to see Rose again, yet knowing that one day he would get his revenge, and wondering how one little bite could ruin all. 


	2. The Bite that Ruined All Part 2

**The Bite that Ruined All Part 2**

Christmas had arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Snow was falling, first term had ended, and it was a Hogsmeade weekend. The entire school was buzzing with excitement, all except for one lone Gryffindor sitting in a secluded room in the legendary Shrieking Shack. It had been almost two months since the death of Rose Evans, but to Remus Lupin in seemed like an eternity had passed, and as each day went by his life seemed to be slipping away more and more.

Remus sighed as Rose's hearty laugh and beautiful almond eyes filled his mind. Rose always loved Christmas and even though they had never shared Christmas together as a couple, it was just another thing to add to the growing list of "firsts". The first Hogsmeade visit without her there, the first dinner without her smile to warm the Great Hall, the first month with out her there. It was a growing list that would never seem to end. "Oh Rose! Why did it have to be you that he chose to go after? You never did anything to hurt him all you ever did was choose to love me!"

Tears began to fill Remus' eyes as he remembered the events from that night. Lord Voldemort, the most feared wizard of all time had been trying to kill Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, and had wanted Remus to help. All because Remus was a werewolf. Lord Voldemort had been attempting to get all Dark creatures to side with him and his army of Death Eaters, but Remus was very close to Dumbledore and refused to help. The only way Voldemort could get to him was by kidnapping the thing that mattered most to him. Rose. Voldemort had someone at Hogwarts kidnap Rose and take her into the very heart of the Forbidden Forest, right where the werewolves lived. Remus went after Rose, hoping that he could save her, but Voldemort had other ideas. When Remus refused to poison Dumbledore, Voldemort had committed one of his most heinous crimes yet, torturing Rose, Remus' first and only true love, to death in front of Remus. Rose died in Remus' arms as Voldemort fled the forest.

The only person that could even remotely relate to how Remus felt was Rose's twin sister Lily. After Rose's death, Remus and Lily had stayed up to all hours of the night remembering the good times they had shared with Rose. But lately, Lily had been growing closer to James Potter, Remus' best friend and Lily's boyfriend. So Remus was now all alone with no one to talk to about how he felt.

As Remus began to dry his tears, footsteps and the voice of Sirius Black, Remus' other best friend, came calling through the rotting floorboards, "Oy, Moony! Are you up here?"

"Yes Padfoot, I'm here mate, but you don't need to let the whole town know!" Remus laughed, trying to quickly cover up the emotions he had felt only moments before.

Two other voices joined Remus' laughter and Sirius' muttering. It was of course James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. The trio walked in looking incredibly smug and bursting with excitement. James and Sirius with their unruly black hair and good looks and short little Peter, the tag along third wheel.

"So Moony," James said, "Guess who is currently buried under a pile of never-melting snow!" Without waiting for an answer, James blurted out, "Snivellus!" and all four dissolved into hysterics.

"You know Prongs, if you don't watch it, Lily will find out what you're doing and break up with you!" squeaked little Peter.

"Now, my dear Wormtail, I never said that it was _I_ who did it." James said with a sly look on his face.

Sirius, close to tears from laughing so hard, answered, "Oh come on Prongs, the entire school knows that you did it, and besides we have more important things to discuss with Moony. So, Moony, what are the plans for tonight?"

"Oh yeah, tonight's another big night" Remus replied, "Okay where do we need to explore to complete our map?"

"Well" James decided, "Why not wherever the forest takes us?"

The four friends stayed in the Shrieking Shack laughing and having a great time, all waiting for the full moon to rise and the night to begin.

-----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, still in Hogsmeade, Severus Snape was still stuck inside the pile of non-melting snow. Muttering over and over different spells until finally the Protego Charm worked, he crawled out of the pile panting. "Oh, the so-called _Marauders _will get it one day," Severus thought desperately, "The Dark Lord has already hurt one of them, and he can do the same to the other three."

-----------------------------------------------------

On Christmas Day the school was empty except for the Marauders and some first year Huffelpuffs, but all were awakened in the morning by a blood-curdling scream. Everyone in the castle pulled on their cloaks and immediately rushed down to the Entrance Hall where they found Professor Robbins, the potions teacher, sobbing. While James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter looked on curious, Professor Dumbledore strode up and started quietly conversing with the hysterical Professor Robbins. He turned towards the four friends and the gathered staff and asked them all to return to their common rooms or their offices.

"What was _that _all about, Prongs?" asked Sirius, clearly dumbfounded at what they had just witnessed.

Solemnly James answered, "I have no idea."

But it soon became clear to the friends as Remus opened his Daily Prophet. The headline read 'Popular Robbins family found with Dark Mark Over Their House!'

"Hey mates, I figured out what Professor Robbins was so upset about!" Remus exclaimed while pointing at the paper.

"Man someone has got to stop Voldemort!" yelled James, "He can continue killing senselessly, or the whole world will crumble!"

"At least you don't have a family that supports him," grumbled Sirius.

"Guys, stop! He'll kill you, too, if you oppose him," Peter whined pitifully.

While James and Sirius raged about Voldemort, Remus sat quietly, thinking that he knew exactly how Professor Robbins felt. When Rose died, he felt as though his life was over. Even now he sometimes felt like he didn't need to continue on. A burden would be removed from his parents and his friends if he took his life. No more having to hide his secret and deal with him being an uncontrollable monster. And it's not like his parents were very happy to see him during the holidays, another transformation they have to deal with. Besides he'd get to see Rose again. _Oh Rose, why'd you have to leave me? Why?_

"Hey Moony! You gonna open your presents or not, because I'll be glad to do it for you!" Sirius exclaimed across the room.

"What?" Remus was awakened from his self-pity, again. "Oh sure, where should I start?" So, the rest of the day Remus tried to enjoy the time with his friends, but the ever-looming absence of Rose was clear.

-----------------------------------------------------

The Black Forest was the perfect camping grounds for wizard families. Few muggles dared to enter the forest and the wizarding families found it a perfect spot for a family vacation. But that was before the attacks. First a little boy around four was found dead in a bog where he was lured by some hinkypunks. Next, a little girl was found bitten by a vampire, and the Ministry of Magic also found a Lethifold lurking in the forest. But still the Lupin family wasn't going to ruin their family vacation. Little did they know, that this trip would change the rest of their lives.

Little Remus was only two years old, but everyone said he was going to be a great wizard. He already knew how to fly and was always using his magical abilities to confuse his parents. The morning of October 13, Remus had woken up before his parents, and feeling mischievous, as anyone in their 'terrible twos' does, decided to go play 'magic' in the forest with his mum's wand.

When Mr. and Mrs. Lupin awoke to find their young son missing, they immediately went into a state of panic. Splitting up, they searched the entire campgrounds asking anyone if they had seen a little two-year-old boy. As night approached and still no sign of Remus, Mrs. Lupin decided to search the forest.

Meanwhile, Remus was having the time of his life "battling" the dark wizard, Grindelwald, and chasing off "vampires" with little sparks. But as the day continued, Remus began to get bored and fell asleep. Hours passed and Remus awoke cold, hungry, and having no idea where he was, he began to cry.

Mrs. Lupin was starting to panic now. It was 10pm, the moon was full, and there was still no sign of Remus. Suddenly, as if to confirm her fears, she heard the howl of a werewolf in the distance. Terrified of what the wolf would do if it got hold of Remus, Mrs. Lupin set off at a dead sprint towards the sound of the howl.

Remus heard the howl, too, and stopped crying immediately. He had been told of the dangers of werewolves, and knew what would happen if he was bitten. The little boy looked around for someplace, anyplace, to hide from the wolf, whose howls were growing closer and closer.

Remus was sitting, scrunched up in a ball when he first saw the wolf. It came through some trees across the clearing; fangs bared and nose to the ground sniffing intently for its dinner. Remus whimpered, terrified at the being before him. The wolf's ears perked up when it heard the whimper and turned towards the cowering figure of Remus. With its fangs bared, smiling maliciously, the wolf began to strut towards the terrified little boy only a few feet away from it.

Mrs. Lupin rushed into the clearing where the wolf had cornered Remus, and desperately, using spontaneous magic, she shot a Stunning Spell towards the wolf, just as Remus screamed. Unfortunately for them all, she was too late. Remus had already been bitten.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Ahhhhhhh!" Remus awoke from his reoccurring nightmare in a cold sweat and screaming bloody murder.

Immediately, all the boys in the dormitory were awake and wondering what the heck was going on. James and Sirius walked over to Remus trying to calm him with a glass of water.

"Moony, mate, what's the matter? What happened?" James asked repeatedly.

"Nothing. Nothing. It was just a nightmare," replied Remus, not wanting to go into further details about his dream.

"Moony, you've been having horrible nightmares since first year. Now tell us what they're all about or we'll have Snivellus use his "legimens skills' so we can help you!" Sirius replied, sneering when he mentioned Snape

"Guys, you wouldn't understand. You don't know what I've gone through."

James lowered his voice and tentatively asked, "Remus, in this dream, are you reliving the times that you're a werewolf?"

Remus turned away, not wanting to look at his friends, "No, it's more like when I was bitten, but now instead of the werewolf biting me at the end, it's biting Rose." Suddenly Remus broke down into heaving sobs, "It's all my fault she's dead!"

James and Sirius looked at each other, not knowing how to comfort their friend as Peter, oblivious to the unfolding drama, slept on.

-----------------------------------------------------

The only thing, nowadays, that was keeping Remus' thoughts away from Rose, was the ever-nearing N.E.W.T. exams. All the seventh year students were now spending their free time studying or practicing all the spells that they'd learned over the past years. While James, Sirius, and Remus were in all N.E.W.T classes, Peter was only in three-Charms, Care for Magical Creatures, and Defense Against The Dark Arts.

"Moony, can I borrow your History of Magic Notes?" Sirius asked tentatively, as Remus had recently began to show his werewolf side, snapping at anyone who asked a simple question.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever," replied Remus as he muttered spells under his breath. Everyone inside the castle was stressed, but outside a war was beginning to rage.

-----------------------------------------------------

"You-Know-Who Strikes Again! Death Eaters Caught Torturing Muggles! When will this madness stop?" muttered a tired Professor Dumbledore.

The deaths, tortures, and attacks on wizards and muggles alike had increased dramatically in the past five months after Christmas. Dementors, vampires, giants, werewolves, and countless other creatures had joined forces with Voldemort, and the Ministry didn't have enough power to stop them all.

Dumbledore had been working to figure out what Voldemort's next target would be, and he had the sinking feeling that it would be Hogwarts. I mean, why wouldn't he? It'd be a perfect place to train an army of Death Eaters. With this unpleasant thought on his mind, Dumbledore decided to address the students about the situation.

A proclamation rang over the intercom the next day claiming, " Will all students and faculty please report to the Great Hall this evening promptly at 6:30 for an important announcement."

All the students crowded into the Great Hall wondering what had happened to make Dumbledore call an emergency meeting like this. When everyone seemed to have settled down a little, Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat.

"Students and faculty, as you may well know, we are in a very dark times. Lord Voldemort is in power! An evil, terrible, and extremely powerful wizard is trying to take over this world and is destroying anyone and anything that gets in his way. It is my grave duty to tell you that Hogwarts may be next on Voldemort's list of things to destroy. Why wouldn't he want to take over a school that he could train young wizards in the Dark Arts at? Students we are in danger. If this school is going to survive, then we need to stand together. Without unity our world will crumble. It is up to you to help the world survive this. It is our choices that make who we are. So if confronted with the choice between Voldemort and the wizarding community I hope you make the right one. So, without further ado, let's get to studying so we can have the upper hand in this war."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Well, Padfoot, that was an interesting speech. Don't you agree?" James asked Sirius.

"If Dumbledore things that I'm going to get all chummy with Snivellus and my little snot-nosed brother, he's psychotic," sneered Sirius.

Meanwhile Remus was thinking about what Dumbledore had said about choices. Was Dumbledore hinting that someone in Hogwarts was going to work for Voldemort, or that they already were. _What if that person was the one that brought Rose to Voldemort?_

Snape's voice popped into Remus' head sneering maliciously, "I hope you have fun tonight. I'm sure you're mudblood girlfriend enjoys midnight strolls when the full moon is out!"

"That was it! Snape had kidnapped Rose!" thought Remus angrily. "It's his fault"

Suddenly Remus stood up and stormed out of Gryffindor Common Room, with the Marauder's Map in hand, ready to confront Snape.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Stupid muggle-loving fool, Dumbledore. The Dark Lord will conquer the wizarding world, killing you and all the filthy mudbloods, too." Severus muttered, leaving the Great Hall after Dumbledore's speech. He headed out to the grounds to go study potions under his favorite oak tree. While going over the ingredients for the Veritaserum, Snape was hit from behind by a spell causing snake-like ropes to bind his arms and legs to his body. "Can't you leave me alone Potter?" Snape yelled, while struggling to free himself from the ropes.

" It's not James, or Sirius, or even Peter this time Snivellus. It's me, Remus John Lupin, the only one that never made fun of you, the one you sold out to Voldemort, and killed the only person who ever was kind for you, the only one I ever loved! Is it the fact that I'm a werewolf, or maybe it's because my only real friends are the people that you hate most in life?" Remus kicked him. "Or is it because you secretly loved Rose. Whatever it is, she's dead, and it's all your fault you son of a-"

"Remus stop!" James yelled, as he, Sirius, and Peter all ran over to restrain Remus from beating Snape to death.

Remus kicked Snape another time before James and Sirius reached him, pulling him back. "He's working for Voldemort! He's the one that stunned Rose and took her to Voldemort! He killed her!" screamed a hysterical Remus as he tried to attack Snape again.

"Moony, why don't we talk to Professor Dumbledore about this? Peter get Snivellus." Sirius ordered as he and James marched Remus up to Dumbledore's office.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Fizzy Wizbee," stated James, as the four Marauders and Snape reached the stone gargoyle that lead to Dumbledore's office. They all climbed the spiral staircase that appeared, Snape with the help of Peter's wand poking him repeatedly. Finally they reached the landing in front of Dumbledore's office. Sirius knocked. From inside, Dumbledore's voice could be heard, beckoning them to enter.

When they had all entered the office Dumbledore looked a bit startled to se Snape bound by ropes and James and Sirius restraining Remus, but he soon regained his composure. "Please, everyone sit down and tell me what is the meaning of this umm… meeting."

Remus immediately jumped up, and pointing at Snape, yelled, "He killed Rose! He's working for Voldemort!"

"Mr. Lupin, that's quite an accusation. Please, if you have any proof, start from the beginning and explain how Mr. Snape could have killed Miss Evans." Dumbledore asked, looking alarmed.

And so with James, Sirius, and Peter looking at Remus as Snape shook his head, Remus began to explain, "You see, Professor, after your speech tonight I was thinking about how Voldemort had already entered the school to get Rose, but then I realized there was no way he could have entered without being seen. So, then I thought, 'Who inside Hogwarts would be helping Voldemort?' While I was thinking about that, I remembered something that Snape said the day Rose disappeared. He said 'I hope you have fun tonight. I'm sure your mudblood girlfriend enjoys midnight strolls when the full moon is out.'"

"I didn't say _that_!" yelled Snape, glaring at Remus, "And even if I did, that doesn't mean I kidnapped the filth mudblood!"

"Mr. Snape, please refrain from using that word and wait your turn to tell your side of the story." Dumbledore warned, "Please continue, Mr. Lupin."

"Well, Snape has always been interested in the Dark Arts and he hates me because of the joke Sirius played on him last year. And he's made clear by now, that he despises muggle-borns. Besides, why else would he say 'Have fun tonight' so sarcastically?"

"Is that all?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, sir"

"Okay, Mr. Snape it's your turn to give your side of the story." Dumbledore stated, glancing at Snape over his half-moon spectacles.

"First of all, I never even said that, I didn't even know they were going out," Snape started.

"Liar," muttered Sirius.

Snape glared at him, "Why would I kidnap her anyways? I don't give a-"

"Mr. Snape," Dumbledore warned.

"Sorry. I don't even care that she's dead. It's not like she helped me a lot in life," Snape grumbled.

"What do you mean, you don't care that she's dead?" Remus exploded, "Rose was one of the few people that stood up for you, no matter how bad you treated her!"

"Mr. Lupin, please control your temper," asked Dumbledore, "Anyways, there is no evidence of Mr. Snape helping Voldemort. So, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew, and Mr. Lupin will you please return to your common room while I talk to Mr. Snape alone?"

"Remus was about to object, but James interrupted, "Sure Professor, and I'll make sure Remus gets a good night's sleep."

James forcefully led Remus out, as Sirius and Peter reluctantly followed.

-----------------------------------------------------

After James led the Marauders into one of Hogwarts' many secluded chambers, Remus exclaimed in anger, "Prongs why'd you let Dumbledore do that? You of all people should know what a slimy git Snivellus is! Anyone at Hogwarts could tell you that he's right up there with Voldemort! He killed Rose! Doesn't that matter to you?"

"Moony, I know that Snivellus did this, but we can't do anything about it until we have more proof!" James answered back.

"Moony, we'll do anything we can to prove that Snivellus did this. When we graduate Hogwarts, we'll find proof!" added Sirius.

"Thanks mates. I don't know what I'd do without you guys," said Remus as he gave them one of his rare smiles. "Let's go back to the common room."

And so, the friends headed off to the common room to get some sleep, not knowing what the next day would bring.

-----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back in Dumbledore's office, Professor Dumbledore was peering intently at Snape with his sparkling blue eyes.

Suddenly Severus exploded, " why do you always do this? Do you think that I'm a book that you can read by staring at me? Well, you can't, because I can block my mind from anyone."

Dumbledore, not even reacting to the outburst, asked, "Severus, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"My God, you are hopeless! Just because you're the headmaster of Hoggy Warty Hogwarts," Snape sneered, "Doesn't mean that you're my father!"

"Severus, I just want to help you with anything that might be troubling you," Dumbledore calmly replied.

Severus stood up and stormed out of the office, muttering, "I'm not troubled and I don't need your help, muggle-loving fool."

Dumbledore silently watched him leave without even batting an eye.

-----------------------------------------------------

When Remus awoke the next morning, James, Sirius, and Peter had already gotten dressed and were down in the Great Hall eating breakfast, so he quickly dressed and went to join them. As soon as he exited Gryffindor Tower, though, he was confronted by Severus Snape, whose wand was pointing at Remus' throat.

"So, Lupin, do you think that crap you pulled yesterday was funny? Because it's not. Now, I've got Dumbledore on my case, which is the very last thing I need! But you don't care; all you want is someone to blame for the death of your mudblood girlfriend. You'll pay for this Mr. Wolfy, the mudblood is already dead but-"

"Petrificus Totalus!" yelled a voice behind Severus. As Snape slumped to the floor, Remus grinned, expecting to see James or Sirius, but the person that was standing there took his breath away. Lily Evans was standing over Severus' body with a look of pure hatred on her face.

"Wow Lily, thanks!" Remus said, still amazed.

"Nobody talks bad about Rose without paying for it," replied Lily, still glaring at Snape.

"Here, let's leave Snivellus like this until some sense is knocked into him," said Remus as he led Lily down to the Great Hall.

-----------------------------------------------------

Five hours later, Severus was released by a passing 1st year Hufflepuff, who, after laughing for a minute performed the counter curse. Snape immediately went towards the owlery, muttering, "You'll pay for this Lupin, just wait!" He needed to send his owl.

-----------------------------------------------------

Later that night while studying by the common room fire, Remus received his Evening Prophet. One look at the headline, and Remus fell to his knees crying. Immediately Lily, James, Sirius, and Peter rushed to Remus' side. While Lily put a comforting arm around the dazed Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter looked at the paper and gasped. The headline read:

_**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Strikes Again!**_

_Shortly after 3p.m. this afternoon, the house of John and Anne Lupin was found destroyed with the Dark Mark hovering over it. For those unfamiliar with the Dark Mark, it's the infamous symbol of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his band of followers, known as Death Eaters. Whenever He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named strikes, the Dark Mark is shot into the air above the crime scene._

_Mr. Lupin, age 47, and Mrs. Lupin, age 45, were found dead at the scene. Neither Mr. nor Mrs. Lupin was known to be outspoken against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, so the attack is assumed to because Mr. Lupin is a muggle. The Lupin's son, Remus, is currently attending Hogwarts and is in his seventh year. _

_This is yet, another tragic event by the hands of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. If anyone has information concerning him or his Death Eaters, they are encouraged to contact the Auror's office located in the Ministry of Magic._

Also included with the article was a picture of the Lupins' house, destroyed, with the Dark Mark above it.

"Wow, Moony, mate, that's terrible. I'm so sorry." James said, setting the paper down, and walking over to put a hand on Remus' shoulder.

"That's awful. What's he got against you anyways?" agreed Sirius, sitting next to Remus.

"Moony, I'm sorry," said Peter, not knowing what else he should do.

Remus just sat stunned, as Lily hugged him trying to cheer him up. All he could do, though, was see Snape's greasy face sneering at him in the fire, as tears silently rolled down his cheek.

-----------------------------------------------------

Remus couldn't sleep that night. Images of his parents' lifeless faces, house destroyed, and Rose falling to the stone cold floor of the cave filled his head. So needing to clear his head, Remus grabbed the Evening Prophet, the Marauder's Map, his wand, and James' invisibility cloak and headed out to the Forbidden Forest.

Remus ended up in the Shrieking Shack, sitting on the floor reading the article over and over. Tears began to roll down his face as he looked at the picture. "Why, oh, why is it always me?" Remus thought desperately, "First Rose, then Mum and Dad. I never did anything to hurt Voldemort! All I've ever done to anyone was exist. It's not my fault that I was bitten! Just because I'm a werewolf everyone automatically despises me. First he killed Rose, but that wasn't enough. No, he had to kill the two people that had been by my side forever! Why, oh, why?"

"Remus glanced at his reflection in the mirror then at the knife on the beside table. "Was life really worth all this pain and suffering?" Remus wondered. He looked at himself in the mirror again. The person who looked back at him, was not whom he'd expected. Before him stood a young man, robes torn, bags under his eyes, and a face, normally shining with some hope, now dead and lifeless. What he saw sickened him Voldemort had made him question his very existence, and now Remus realized, he was at his lowest low.

"You'll pay Voldemort! Mark my words. You won't get away with killing everyone that matters to me! I still have the Marauders!" Remus screamed. His voice was quickly carried away by the wind. It's truth only to be tested in a few short years.


End file.
